I Hope that This Confusion Does Not Last
by whispers.of.my.dreams
Summary: A car crash whoot jennyblueEyes...yeah this is our brainchild. But here it goes.........some say life is short....GeorgeMeredith and Izzy Alex
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy…

This happens after the Meredith/George blow up. (Pre Alex Izzy break-up part 2.)

_So Strange how everything went wrong so fast_

_I hope that this confusion does not last_

_Because these words might be too little to late_

_And I am afraid that I have already lost you_

_Three months equals eternity _

_And this will be so hard_

_I will long to hold you in my arms_

Meredith (narrating and in thought) _some say life is short. But it seems to last an eternity. Maybe that's because there is an element of risk, at any point in your life you can die, just like that, fall on your back, dead before you hit the floor dead. Real dead. It's a scary thought, but most people don't take it too seriously, doing whatever they wish, loving hearts, and breaking them, making friends and screwing them. We do as we wish, forgetting that life can be snatched out of our hands without warning. Like a candle being snuffed out……_

Meredith (groans, opening her eyes before jumping and gasping): Alex! What the hell are you doing in my room?

Alex (holding cup of coffee): Izzy sent me in here to wake you up. She's still really pissed eh?

Meredith: Yeah. Wait- you're saying she _sent _you to wake me up and _you complied?_

Alex: Isn't love great? (Shakes head) Only her.

Meredith: Yep. Now go and tend to your princess, Romeo. (Alex leaves room.)

Alex: Iz, You decent? (Looks around door)

Izzy: (giggles) you have seen me in far worse, Alex! (Hugs Alex and he kiss the top of Izzy's head)

Alex: Meredith is up. Ready for work?

Izzy: (scowls at Meredith's name, but nods) yep.

_Izzy and Alex walk out of the house hand in hand, while Meredith follows behind, silently nursing a cup of coffee._

Christina: Have you and Meredith kissed-and-made-up yet?

George: (scowls, then looks down) She's dead to me.

(Alex walks up behind Christina and George)

Alex: You gotta get over that dude. It was a stupid school-yard-crush, it went badly, get on top of things.

Izzy: (hits Alex on the arm) Alex!

(Alex looks down at Izzy, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders)

Alex: I'm sorry. (Looks into her eyes. Soon Izzy's face softens and she snuggles into Alex, falling into step with him)

Christina: Oh, you're making me nauseous. (Walks away)

(AT THE END OF THE SHIFT)

_Izzy and Alex walk to the car hand in hand, with Alex holding his coat over both of their heads as a shield from the heavy rain, both are laughing and talking._

George: Is Meredith coming home with you guys?

Alex: No, she's going for a drink, and then taking a taxi.

George: Can I get a ride home then? Christina and Burke left already, and it's wet outside and I'm cold.

Izzy: Sure George.

Alex: O'Malley, quit sounding like a bratty six-year old. You're whining.

(Izzy hits Alex, and then forgives him as he kisses her.)

_All get into car and then start driving. _

Izzy: Wow its slick out here (she is the one driving)

Alex: Are you okay to drive? (Looks over at Izzy, he is in the front seat)

Izzy: Are you saying I am _incompetent?_ (Looks over at Alex, hardens her gaze)

George: ( in the backseat, behind Izzy) Look out Izzy!

_Izzy snaps her gaze back to the road, where a pair of headlights are coming at them fast and furious. She turns the wheel violently, before she is safely in her lane again. _

Alex: I'm not saying you're incompetent Iz, I was just saying that you get distracted. See right there. That's what I meant. You almost got us killed.

_Alex and Izzy are too busy discussing the almost accident that she neglected to see another car swerving across the road ahead of her. Once again, George notices._

George: Izzy watch o-

Izzy swerves to avoid the swerving car, turning left so she was in the other lane, where and oncoming car

Everything became really bright, and time slowed down…

George took in the detail of everything….Izzy shielding her eyes, taking her hands off the wheel, knowing it was too late to do anything, Alex reaching over to her, trying to protect her, and he….he was just sitting there, in shock, not really comprehending the seriousness of the events unfolding in front of him. Then everything went black…..

_So Strange how everything went wrong so fast_

_I hope that this confusion does not last_

_Because these words might be too little to late_

_And I am afraid that I have already lost you_

_Three months equals eternity _

_And this will be so hard_

_I will long to hold you in my arms_

-In The Water I am Beautiful- City and Colour

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay so more later…I hope it's good.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any part of the show or its characters.

Chapter Two

_The medicine is blending in_

_Mixing the blood and oxygen_

_I needed this right now, _

_To figure myself out_

_Cutting through the ribbons of self doubt_

_I never thought you would see me this way_

_You are the worst and I am to blame_

_-Lyrics by Hawthorne Heights, from Dead in the Water_

-All three characters, George, Izzy and Alex are in a pile of twisted metal and still in the car, Alex is conscious, Izzy is semi-conscious, and George is completely out of it.

Alex: (groggily and whispering) what happened?

Izzy: (Meekly) Alex…? (Alex locates Izzy and reaches his arm over and puts it on her shoulder)

Alex: Iz, are you okay?

Izzy: I don't know. My head hurts, and I have some lesions on my face, arms and legs.

Alex: Help must be coming.

Izzy: Are you okay?

Alex: (grimaces) I am fine. Let's just wait, they'll come soon. (Holds Izzy's hand)

Izzy: (softly) What about George?

Alex: (loudly) O'Malley! George! (Twists head around to look behind Izzy's seat)

He's not answering Iz.

Izzy: (starts to cry softly) It's my entire fault. George! I should have listened to you Alex. Alex….how did I do this?

Alex: its okay Izzy, it's all going to be okay.

Paramedic: (talks through window) you two okay?

Alex: We're okay, we're both conscious, with just a few scrapes and stuff. I may have broken a few ribs, but we're okay.

Paramedic: You two the only ones in the car?

Alex: no, there's another man. In the backseat. He's not conscious.

Paramedic: We're gonna go get the fire fighters, and they're going to get you out of this mess okay? Hang in there.

_Firefighters take Izzy, Alex and George out of the car wreck, and all three are placed onto stretchers and put into ambulances._

AT THE SEATTLE GRACE ER

Alex: (wheels himself over to Izzy's bed and talks softly) hey...

_Izzy has a bandage around her forehead, and random bandages around her arms, legs and face. Alex has his arm in a sling, stitches on his right cheek, a black eye and gauze around his chest (although you can't see that, because of the hospital gown)_

Izzy: (looks at Alex) Hey… (Voice is croaky) how are you doing?

Alex: I've been better, but I'm god. I'm more concerned about you. They said you had a serious concussion, not to mention that huge gash you had on your forehead.

Izzy: Oh, I'm a little tired, got a small headache, but it's going away. It took thirty stitches to stitch me up. Why didn't you tell me it was so bad?

Alex: (Brushes Izzy's cheek) I didn't want to worry you. You were messed up bad enough as it was from shock.

Izzy: Have you heard about George?

Alex: (Looks down) He's in bad shape Iz. He's in surgery right now, but I'm sure Dr. Sheppard can fix him up.

(Izzy cries silently.)

Derek: (tying up face mask) Okay people, this is one of our own. Let's fix him up okay?

Bailey: Okay Dr. Sheppard.

(surgery goes on without a hitch until….)

Bailey: He's crashing Dr Sheppard…

Derek: Charge the paddles to 200. And clear….. Again. Charge to 300. Clear…

_Close the door, and lock it tight_

_Then I'll know you safe tonight_

_Turn on a song that means the most,_

_Believe I'm there and hold me close_

_She in my bloodstream_

_Tonight she draining me_

_The room is filled with reds and blues_

_I follow as she leads into the darkness_

_Drying up my veins_

_She's a ghost, a silhouette, calling out my name. (Dead in the Water, Hawthorne Heights)_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Grey's Anatomy, or any part of it.

CHAPTER THREE:

_So there goes my life, passing by with every exit sign_

_It's been so long; sometimes I wonder how I will stay strong_

_No sleep tonight_

_I'll keep on driving these dark highway lines_

_And as the moon fades, one night gone, only twenty more days_

_But I will see you again, _

_I will see you again_

_A long time from now_

-Hello I'm in Delaware by City and Colour

(Meredith walks over to Alex and Izzy. Izzy forgets how mad she is at George, and almost smiles at the sight of a familiar face)

Meredith: Hey, I heard you guys got into a car crash! Are you all okay?

Izzy: (has a sad look on her face) we are but….but…. (Gets too choked up to speak)

Meredith: What?

Alex: (looks down) George….he's in surgery. He's not doing well at all.

Meredith: (Weakly) WH…what?

_Alex and Izzy look down, Izzy is silently crying. Everything is spinning for Meredith, who puts her hands on the bed railing to steady herself._

Meredith: (Feeling nauseous and unsteady) uh…I'm…going….going to go…I have to be somewhere…..

Meredith: (sitting on chair in waiting room, elbows resting on her knees, face buried in her hands, deep in thought. Christina comes over with a cup of coffee and sits next to Meredith.)

Christina: Coffee?

Meredith: (through hands) No thanks. I feel sick.

Christina: Crazy that Izzy George and Alex got into an accident eh?

Meredith: Please don't.

Christina: Why?

Meredith: If George…..if George… (Voice cracks) If George dies, then he died mad at me. Hating me. I never got to say I'm sorry. I never even said _sorry. _

Christina: Dr. Sheppard will save him Mer…

Meredith: But what if he doesn't? George could _die_. DIE! And I hurt him so bad. I can't live with myself if he dies. I just can't. He's hates me.

(Christina awkwardly puts hand around Meredith's shoulders)

Christina: It will be okay,

Meredith: But you never know, you just never know.

Alex: (sleeping on the foot of Izzy's bed, arms over her legs. Izzy is asleep, her hands in his)

(Alex starts to stir as Izzy shifts in her sleep. As he wakes up, he is aware that Bailey is sitting in the chair next to the bed)

Alex: Dr. Bailey?

Bailey: Are you too okay? (Brisk voice)

Alex: (rubs eyes) Pretty good. I heard you were on the surgery with George.

Izzy: (wakes up, and jumps, after realizes that Bailey is there) Dr. Bailey!

Bailey: Am I that scary Izzy? (Smiles, but then face goes serious)

Alex: Dr. Bailey, what about George?

Izzy: You were on George's surgery!

Bailey: (Slowly, and seriously) Guys….

_But I will see you again, _

_I will see you again_

_A long time from now_

_My body aches, and it hurts to sing and no one is moving_

_I wish that I weren't here tonight, but this is my life_

_And I will see you again, a long time from now_

(once again, Hello I'm in Delaware, City and Colour)

Okay that's chapter three…..you know I kinda had to leave you hanging, otherwise that's pretty much the whole story. So please review, and there will be a new chapter up, maybe even tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own grey's anatomy or any part of the TV show.

_  
She said to me, "Go steady on me.  
Won't you tell me what the Wise Men said?  
When they came down from Heaven,  
Smoked nine 'til seven,  
All the shit that they could find,  
But they couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out,  
And they're really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun."_

_Meredith is sitting in the waiting room (still) deep in thought, with tear streaked cheeks. Derek comes in and sits next to her, but because she is so lost in thought, she doesn't notice._

Derek: Are you okay?

Meredith: (jumps) ….is…is…? (Gets too choked up to speak)

Derek: (places hand on Meredith shoulder) He made it through, Mer.

(Meredith smiles, jumps up and hugs Derek she is so overjoyed, that she forgets she's trying to forget about Derek. Derek is surprised by the sudden contact.)

Derek: He's…uh….in recovery

(Meredith gets up and runs to the recovery room)

Bailey: He pulled through guys. He's still pretty banged up, but he should be fine.

(Izzy starts to cry she's so relieved and overjoyed, Alex smiles and squeezes Izzy's hand)

Bailey: So you two get better ya hear? (Bailey walks away, smiling.)

(Meredith gets to the recovery room, and walks over to George's bed. George has his arm in a sling, his leg up and in a cast, and gauze and bandages all over his body, along with many bruises and two black eyes. He was hooked up to many machines and monitors)

Meredith: Hey George…. (Softly)

George: (groggily) who are you?

Meredith: I'm Meredith remember?

George: Meredith? This anaesthetic sure is killer strong! (Laughs, then grimaces) Ouch.

Meredith: George, I am so, so sorry. (Has tears in her eyes)

George: it's not your fault….it was Izzy's no?

Meredith: No George. I'm talking about before the accident. I am so sorry.

George: huh?

(A nurse pulls back the curtain, looks at Meredith, then at George, then at George's chart)

Nurse: You shouldn't be here. He's still coming to. Let him recover. Check in on him when he's put in his room.

(Meredith leaves the room, and the nurse continues checking his chart, before leaving George also.)

(In Izzy's room, Izzy is sitting watching TV, all alone)

Meredith: (enters) how are you?

Izzy: (looks away, and says coldly) I'm okay. Been better, you know? I just crashed my car, nearly killed George, and seriously injured others in the other car.

Meredith: I really don't.

Izzy: I just can't believe I did that.

Meredith: We all make mistakes.

Izzy: You know how that feels for sure. (Looks coldly into Meredith's eyes)

Meredith: George won't blame you. It was an accident.

Izzy: But George blames you.

Meredith: I know. But I don't have to apologize to you.

Izzy: Whatever.

Meredith: Where's Alex?

Izzy: Getting coffee. Um, The Price Is Right is on.

Meredith: Okay. Glad you're okay Iz.

(Meredith leaves, and Alex enters, carrying a coffee in his good hand)

Alex: Here's your coffee

Izzy: (coldly) Thank you.

Alex: wow, such gratitude.

Izzy: And you can talk?

Alex: What's wrong? Is it Meredith?

Izzy: Yes. It is Meredith. What she **did.** How can she just hurt George _so badly_ then just, move on? _I couldn't do that. _You know?

(Alex just listens, and doesn't comment,)

Izzy: oh, that's _right _**you don't know. **

Alex: Iz ……..

Izzy: Alex, just don't. You did the same thing to me, and it's just hitting me. How can you _do that? _

Alex: Izzy, I don't know.

Izzy: It's just so mind boggling.

Alex: It's not so simple. I didn't know we were a "couple"

Izzy: Oh, so know it's like high school? Oh grow up Alex.

Alex: I'm going to go for a walk.

Izzy: I don't need a play-by-play Alex, we are _adults _you know.

(Alex slams the hospital room door, and Izzy turns her head to the window)

_What did I just do? Alex was there for me in the car, the ambulance, and he was here when I was crying and he was nothing but sympathetic and nice the whole time. I'm mad at Meredith, and upset about George, and I'm taking it out on **him. **That's not fair. I shouldn't take it out on him. But I've been mad about Meredith before, and never this bad. The truth is I am mad at myself. How could I crash the car? How? How? Why? _

(Izzy puts her head in her hands and starts to cry)

Izzy: (to herself) I am no better than Meredith.

(IN THE LOCKER ROOM)

Bailey: Grey, are you going home?

Meredith: No, I'm going to stay until I am allowed to visit George, once he gets in his room.

Bailey: (puts on coat, and grabs her purse) He will be okay Grey, he can wait until tomorrow until he sees you.

Meredith: I have to talk to him, Bailey.

(Bailey looks a Meredith, but nods)

Bailey: Okay then. See you tomorrow Grey.

Meredith: Tomorrow, Dr. Bailey.

(IN GEORGE'S ROOM)

Meredith: (Knocks lightly on the door, peeking her head around the side of the half-opened door) can I come in?

George: (his voice is raspy) Sure. (Coughs) Sure.

Meredith: So how are you?

George: I'm okay, considering.

Meredith: That's good then.

George: Meredith…

Meredith: Well, I was just coming to make sure you're okay. And you are so, I'll see you around then. Get well better.

George: (sighs) Meredith A-

(Meredith walks out the door, cutting George off)

George: (Quietly, to himself) Apology Accepted….

_Really sorry now,  
they weren't to know.  
They got caught up in your talent show,  
With you pernickety little bastards in your __fancy dress__,   
Who just judge each other and try to impress,  
But they couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out,  
And they're really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun._

_-All Lyrics, James Blunt from 'Wisemen"_

So that's chapter four….hope you like it….more to come…one maybe two more…Who really knows…


End file.
